ULTIMATE NINJAGO SHIPPING COMPILATION(Fully abandoned, revamping)
by GhostFedora
Summary: OK before you avoid this, this is a series of one-shots where you can suggest ideas for ship-shots (IDK just go with it!) I have already done green flame (it's the only chapter I've done XD) and I'm working on a lava fanfic, but any other ship you know, you can mention I'll take suggestions. PLEASE NOTE: I write these during lessons at my school (especially maths, I hate it)
1. Chapter 1

**GREENFLAME- Nightmare:**

Lloyd's POV:

I had that dream again. The one where I see my own father dying before me with the cursed realm whilst I spectated, unable to prevent the tragedy. Ever since Nya killed the queen of the cursed with her full potential over her water element, the disappointment of not being able to save him has constantly kept me awake. Luckily, my tosses and cries of help tend to be silent so the others don't get woken up. Usually, I end up rushing to the room furthest from the bedrooms so I can cry without alerting anyone. However, only one person has caught me. Sometimes, Cole gets hungry at night and slips out of his room hunting down one of his numerous cake supplies hidden all around the bounty. The amount of times one of us have found a cheesecake or cupcakes stashed is beyond me. Once, I was crying more than usual from Morro haunting my mind to make my nightmare worse. I had taken a wrong turn, going into the kitchen instead of my usual place where Cole was raiding the fridge for Kai's leftover spicy meatball marinara. The first thing he did when he saw me was slowly float away from the temptation as though he was busted. Unfortunately, the plate the ghost was holding ended up smashing onto the tiled floor. He vanished like a scardy-cat, leaving me to take the blame as the chef himself came rushing in with a dim red glow coming from his fire element. His tanned arms remained bare as he only wore darkened red boxers.

"Lloyd? What're you doing up so late, and why is my leftover meal on the floor?" He curiously investigated the situation before realising my teared emerald eyes staring into his glowing amber orbs.

"Why are you crying...did something happen?" Before even stopping for a second to think out my plan, I simply lunged into the hot-head's muscled arms and wept on his warm shoulders until I incidently knocked the small flame onto the kitchen side without dimming it. Instead of fighting back, the red ninja hugged Lloyd back, giving off a sense of protection along with the warmth beside them.

"Wanna talk...?" He murmured into my pale blond locks.

 **time skip, just because**

Kai's POV (finally!):

After sitting through Lloyd's nightmare, all I could physically do was cry. The pain of losing someone close, the failure to keep them safe, the pain of being alone. I knew exactly how he felt, after all I've been through the same experience as him after my parents passed. As tears fell down my now pale face, he started blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry...that I woke you up. I just need some sleep, I'm going to bed." Before he could leave the now heated kitchen, I suddenly grabbed his sweating arm before staring into his now dries eyes in slight worry.

"Are you sure you're going to be OK green machine? I don't want you to be alone if you wake up crying again..." a neon red blush crept up my face. Lloyd looked at me with some sort of desperation before speaking

"If it's OK, it's fine if it's not, but...could you...stay with me tonight?"

"Of course..." After that night, Kai moved into Lloyd's double bedroom. The green ninja started having a proper night's worth of sleep most of the time, but whenever he had the nightmare, Kai was always there for him. He was like a brother to him. After all, everyone has that connection with someone they truly care for...

 **THE END!**


	2. UPDATE!

Heya guys,

Before you say it, yes I've fallen behind on my publishing. It's been about 2-3 days since I passed my expected deadline for chapter 2. Unfortunately, I've had a whole lot of stuff going on recently:

First, I've fallen victim to a major writer's block. I'm currently working on Lava, but I get the idea only to lose it 5 seconds later.

Second, I have my options coming up soon, so I've had to put my full focus into my lessons. This gives me less time to work on stories.

Third, I have a cold, and a migraine, and I'm lazy (more than usual) recently.

Fourth, homework has been stacking up. I have 4-6 pieces of work to do over one day. ONE DAY!

Fifth, I'm going to be moving soon to a whole different county so I won't have much to do and it's stacked up to the previous situations.

Finally, I might be moving school :(. We don't know for definite but I might be leaving my current school at the end of the year.

So yeah, sorry for having you guys wait. BTW I'm going to be working on Septiplier with my friends because WE SHIP IT!


	3. Lavashipping 1

**Lava shipping (my version)! Family reunion**

Kai's POV:

Something's up with Cole, I can tell. He's always been holed up in his own faults, but since mail came last week he's just been...distant. All he said content-wise in his single letter was how it was from his father Lou. Never, in the several years I've known him, has he been this freaked out. Sometimes, he worries to the point where you can barely see him right in front of you or even walk through him as if he was no longer there.

I've seen Jay and the others try to "cheer him up" in several ways, Jay playing his old favourite games with him, Zane baking him several cakes, Nya accompanying him for walks down to the nearby stream, but none of the ideas helped their ghost brother snap out of his worried state. After a certain amount of days, I had finally lost his temper at my secret crush. However, I soon saw what the problem was with the other's methods. Cole only needed to be calmed, trying to make him forget about seeing his father only worried the ghost further. Instead of doing the same type of plan as the other ninja, I found a long plain green screen and hung it to the ceiling in the spare box room before grabbing one of Cole's plain black tops to change into. Once my plan was finished, I sent a message from my red iPhone asking Cole to meet me in a couple of minutes. I hope this works...

Cole's POV:

The minute I was finally able to escape my daily "check-up" walk with Nya, a message of Kai interrupts my music. Hmm... why does he want me to meet him in the spare box room? Must be trying to move some stuff in there. Then again, it must be REALLY heavy for him to be asking me when he could have asked Zane to avoid...accidents. Anyway, I should go what he wants.

 **time skip because I need a cup of tea**

No-one's POV:

"why?! Why did you have to pull a meme on me Kai?! You know I hate them when Jay does them, so why do the next worst thing and do the actual thing?!" Cole mumbled into his almost transparent hands after Kai had done his "idea" of re-creating Shia Lebeouf. Now, the ghost had his back turned in annoyance towards his hot-headed brother. However, he was slowly losing that feeling and instead quietly laughing in his head at his randomness.

"Because it may be stupid, but it proves a point..." Kai turned to face Cole who was biting his lip trying not to laugh with a serious look in his amber eyes. "And that point is...you don't need to forget about your dad visiting. You just need to calm down and stop stressing."

"But-" Cole lifted his head to meet Kai's gaze, his emerald eyes prickling with tears. "W-what if he hates me? I've already kept things from him, but something like this..." He paused as sudden tears started stinging the ghost's pale cheeks, slowly burning away at his face as he spoke. The hot-head bit his lip as he witnessed his brother in pain over his own feelings. After attempting to wipe the milky drops from his face without causing any more pain, the hot-headed ninja pulled his older brother into a hug.

"Don't cry...you'll only hurt yourself."

All that was heard was Cole's quiet sobs as he leaned his head into Kai's warm neck, burrowing into his surprisingly soft brown hair hanging just above his shoulders.

 **time skip because I need food**

Kai slowly wrapped his finger's into Cole's sweating hand as the two saw Lou's rover pull up besides the destiny's bounty. He got out to see his only child standing on the deck with one of the others that visited him a long time ago, during the talent contest in Ninjago city. At least his son seemed calm, but he had A LOT to explain.

THE END!

Author's notes:

Well, it's been a week. But I'm done with that stupid writer's block that's been eating away at my trail of thoughts. Sorry for the LOOOOOOONNNGG wait, I will try to get chapters done sooner. Just needed to say that I will be doing two lava fanfics as I have this version AND a suggestion so...yeah, that's next. Soon, I will be uploading my version for Titanium Jay's challenge. Hope you enjoy...


	4. Update 2!

**Update 2!**

Heya guys, it's been too long (I know, hate me with your impatience I won't blame you!) I've just been through the reviews and requests and JEEZ! I couldn't believe how many different suggestions I got. 13. 13 requests! Sure, some ships got more than one but all together I got 13 suggestions from you guys. Just thank you soo much for following and helping with this series, I really appreciate what you're doing for support. Now, I haven't been doing the series for a major reason, I have not been home for all of this week. My mum's gone to Iceland for a wedding and I've left my books behind. Also, you may know of my moving, well I'm moving around the 26th November and getting the keys on the 19th. That, and the sly writer's block's returned :(. Finally, here's the list in order with who suggested them:

Pixane (Kairocksrainbow, shininglover)

Bruise (FropessionalWriter, SpiritwolfMusicalWriter, Plateley)

Jaya (Jaya4eva, guest)

Lava (AttackonMLG)

Moss (CallmeMomou)

Greenflame (Theninjalover)

Plasma (Glacrwlf)

Greenwind (Taeras)

Colake (Candigamer1)

I can't wait to get these done (especially the last one XD) but I will not be doing any OC ships (sorry Ninjagolover12) Hope you look forward to these, I need to get writing. BYEEE~


	5. Final update :(!

FINAL UPDATE!

Hey guys, once again I've fell behind on the series. However, I have more important things to say rather than writing this purely saying why and apologising. You guys only deserve the truth from me.

I am sorry to say I am now going to abandon the series. Keeping up multiple chapters all at once with my GCSE options coming up in 1 or 2 months as well as me moving house (I'm not moving school now :D) I haven't even started on Pixane. Second, I've gone off it, and have instead been writing a Septiplier fanfic based on the multiple fusion fan arts I've seen (it might be done today, if not tomorrow, I promise!) Third, I have now got a Watt pad account where I'll be publishing mostly Septiplier but maybe some H20vanoss (because I SHIP IT!)

Link: user/KatieAnneJohnson

Yes I know, my name is long as hell (my middle name is not there, and it's Elizabeth XD) but my Face Book was used to make my account. Sure, I'll stay on here and upload, but they'll either be on Watt pad first or only on there. In conclusion, I'm sorry to let you down...but I'm leaving this series :( See you guys around :)


	6. SYKE! I'm back, bitches!

You find yourself in a random small room, empty spare a single desk with a shitty-looking laptop. The screen is black, powerless with a small black notebook left open in front. There is a dim light glowing from a thin lamp with a cherry-coloured drink beside it. You can't tell what brand the drink is but it's some kind of cider, strawberry and lime to be precise. Your attention turns to the notebook. There's a thick lilac cushion on the front, but the rushed writing inside catches your attention. There's a warning done by the author on the left page, cautioning you that there are some "shipping" in this book. Curious, you read on to find a long list of shipping names. You easily recognise half of them, but the others take you a bit longer to figure out. You turn the page, avoid a second warning, and read the first story. You seem to remember this tale, it's from one of the fan-fiction websites, but it's not edited. Seems like the the writer/author edited as they typed it up on the shitty-looking laptop. It's small and white, made by Lenovo.

'No wonder it's shit, Lenovo made it. Must be pretty poor to not even have a proper room OR a decent computer!' you think to yourself as you somehow can't speak at the moment.

Suddenly, the door opens slowly to reveal a girl, most likely in her mid-teens. She had shoulder-length light brown hair covering her left hazel eye behind grey glasses, a white long sleeved white top with dark blue stripes and tight black jeans. For some reason, she had bare feet, but the carpets were very fluffy. But somehow, she didn't see me. Then again, all I could see of myself was a transparent arm, almost invisible in the dim light. But nonetheless I still kept myself hidden in the corner furthest to the lamplight just to be safe. The mysterious teen sat at the desk, took a drink from the cider whilst turning on the laptop and typed the password before grabbing the notebook. You hold your breath as she realised the pages were different.

"what the..." she muttered with an American accent. "last time I read this...it was on a different page..." She began to look around the room with suspicion. Meanwhile, your hand was becoming more visible by the minute. You lock eyes with the girl as she begins to see you in the corner.

"You know, you couldn't be ANY less creepier there..." She said with a sarcastic smirk. You smirk back in slight embarrassingly.

"S-sorry...To be honest, I don't know how I even got here myself..."

She laughs a delightful chuckle, her cheeks flushing red from slight loss of breath. You smile a lot harder from the teen's giggling. Her cringing somewhat...lightens the awkward mood.

"Well then...the name's Kate. I see you read this?" Holding the notebook in her hand, Kate skimed through her short stories.

"yeah, they're really good! But I recognise it, on Fanfiction."

She cringed again.

"I published it there...but after a while I stopped. School was a distracting bitch and I had to move house."

"So we're in your room?"

"I guess you could say that...it's a space in your dreams that's similar to it...Here, take a sit if you want!"

A random second chair appeared at the desk. You sit down next to Kate as she opened up Fanfiction and opened up her profile page as you read the name at the top: MLPninjagomore13.

"So that's who you are?" You question your new friend with a smirk.

"Whatever..." She blushed before clicking on her Ninjago shipping compilation and opening a new chapter.

"I thought you stopped doing this..?"

"Well...it's the new year, so I'M BACK BABY!" She cried out in triumph as you almost fell out of your chair in laughter.

"By the way, it's nice to have a friend in this dream space..."

"Unless...it's more than friends..."  
"sorry, I'm taken! How's best friends...?"  
You nod your head in agreement before shaking your new best friend's hand.

 _ **(GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN?!)**_


	7. RETURN!

...

Well, this is already awkward..

Hey.

How've you guys been?

Missed me? It's ok if you didn't.

Anyways I've got good news for ya'll today...

THIS SERIES IS GETTING REVAMPED!

Don't worry, I'll stick to it this time, I promise.

As for chapters, I'm going back and picking out from the requests of previous stories here and doing them there. BUT I'm only doing characters in the canon series, so no Seliel, X OC etc, sorry.

Anyways, feel free to request anyways, as I'll still do them, it'll just take a bit to get to them.

Anyways, it's good to be back.

Ghost~


End file.
